The present disclosure relates to a twin-lens 3-D image pickup apparatus.
From the past, an image pickup system that picks up a 3-D video has been structured by combining two existing image pickup apparatuses. For example, for reproducing a binocular disparity there is a method of attaching two image pickup apparatuses to a frame (rig) in combination with a half mirror to thus pick up, an image. Nowadays, there is also known an apparatus that is capable of picking up a 3-D video as a single image pickup apparatus (see, for example, “Monthly Video a (July, 2010)” p. 45 to p. 50, Shashinkogyo Corporation; hereinafter, referred to as Non-patent Document 1). According to Non-patent Document 1, two lenses are provided in a single image pickup apparatus, and a 3-D image is taken using the two lenses.
Incidentally, for taking a 2D video with an image pickup apparatus; focus/zoom/iris adjustments are required. When taking a 3-D video, a convergence adjustment is additionally required. Here, the convergence is related to an adjustment of a stereoscopic effect of a 3-D video and expressed by a positional relationship between a convergence point as a point at which optical axes of two lenses intersect and an object. For example, a 3-D video is displayed such that an object located on a rear side of a convergence point with respect to a lens appears to be set back and an object located in front of the convergence point with respect the lens appears to be protruding. An adjustment of a distance of the convergence point is made by varying a tilt of the two lenses with respect to optical axes and adjusting a convergence angle.